pwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows (Episode)
"Shadows" is the first episode of season 2 and 8th episode overall. It is the second part of the episode, "Sleep Paralysis", despite having a different title. (Another name for this episode is "Sleep Paralysis Pt. 2") This episode starts off with the Plumber on the ground, kneeling next to Will, trying to wake him up from his nightmare, saying that Will has been there for almost an hour, and he's starting to worry. He doesn't know what to do with Will at this point, so he drags him by the legs to the TOILET. Once they arrive, the Plumber wakes up Ryan, noticing his voice being different. Plumber asks Ryan what Will's condition is, Ryan responding saying it's called a Black Coma, and they usually dream about their biggest fears. The Plumber maybe decides that Will's death could just be fate, because the Plumber taking Will from 1774 or keeping him there would seem (Either way) to kill Will. The Plumber then hears a knocking on the TOILET door, saying that there is a dimension Enturroth, the most dangerous kind of Enturroth. They can travel through dimensions, and Plumber caused a big ruckus, therefore attracting them. He then pulls a journal out of the drawer, which consists of every creature he has encountered, and their weakness. He reads the page of the Dimension Enturroth, and their weaknesses are sleeping humans. The Plumber then takes Will and sets him outside. Meanwhile, in Will's dream, he asks what the favor was. The Shadow decides to hold up his end of the bargain, telling Will his backstory. Shadow tells Will that his parents were part of a secret society in 1765, but they broke a rule, so they were chased off by the other members of the society. Since Will was the youngest child in the family, he was hidden in a bush and planned on being come back for later, but the parents were killed. The society then decided to leave Will in the bush to live a slow, painful death, but he somehow got by. (Most likely by surviving off the land) Shadow then explains that he tricked Will. There was no favor, and he just needed a doorway from the dreamworld to reality, which was Will. Will then demands to wake up, Shadow laughing as Will wakes up to reality, being trapped in the prison of darkness. Meanwhile in the TOILET, the Plumber goes back to the time where he left Will. He pulls out a tracker to find where he left him, and the tracker says that Will is almost 40,000 feet above sea level. He wonders if it's a glitch, but then decides to take the TOILET to space, and it's been a while since he last took the TOILET there. He inputs the code, and in a few seconds, the TOILET is in space. He turns off the lights to conserve power in case anything were to happen in space. He then hears Will in the faint background, calling for the Plumber, but Plumber just ignores it. The Plumber then returns to Earth to take Will again, and time has noticeably passed, it is now darker out then it was before. He goes near Will to kill the Dimension Enturroth, which are guarding him. The Plumber then says the special incantation to kill the Enturroth, which was "Chen Akular A Sula Gradum". The Plumber then runs to the bush while the Enturroth die and make a loud static noise. After the Enturroths are completely dead, he takes Will back to the TOILET, thinking he'll never wake up. The Plumber falls asleep, later waking up, checking on Will, as he suddenly wakes up screaming. Will then asks if it was a dream, and he explains how they were running, as he suddenly falls to the ground, dreaming about waking up and falling asleep, but thinking he was awake. He doesn't remember any details of the dream except he remembers talking to someone in a bush, but doesn't know the importance of it. Will is ready to time travel again, but the Plumber explains that he'll be a little slow after waking up from a black coma. The 2 then try to think of what Will's biggest fears could be. Will says he doesn't know what he's scared of, and the Plumber seems suspicious of this. They then ask Ryan when Leylea 4B is completely safe, Ryan says 10,000. Plumber then says that it's safe on another planet. Will is suspicious about this, but Plumber said it was nothing. They travel to Leylea 4B, and coincidentally, Plumber points to the sky and tells Will to look at the fireworks, and immediately following this, something in the sky explodes, probably Earth. Even though the Plumber said it wasn't. They then proceed to explore the planet. Will points out it looks a lot different than a week ago, when they last visited. They then talk and discover that the planet has around 52 seasons. The Plumber then wonders if they were really on Leylea 4B after finding a pipe, looking similar to one that would be found on Earth. As they explore, they see in the distance, strange, straw huts. Will yells "What on Leylea 4B is that!?" as he points to it. The Plumber then reasons that the gassy creatures that live on the planet aren't intelligent enough to build the huts, so there must be another race of creatures living on the planet. The 2 then approach the hut, the Plumber opens it up and says there nothing in the huts but shadows, Will then has a "Shadow Seizure", starting to hear the Shadow talk backwards, and slowly recalling the experience with the Shadow, but not fully. They then continue to walk and investigate the other huts. The huts don't seem important, so they move on. Will then reasons that they built a hut to either protect themselves, or use them as a decoy, but there's nothing to prey on. Will then reasons the creatures that built the huts were omnivores, living off the plants on the planet and using the huts as a trap. The Plumber says that they should probably run, then hearing a loud, screeching noise, as the two run up the hill. The Plumber trips and falls at the bottom of the hill, telling Will to go on without him. The scene then switches to Plumber running into the TOILET and slamming the keyboard, the TOILET leaving the area immediately. The Plumber and Will almost escaped, but the creature chasing after them has latched itself onto the TOILET. The Plumber explains that time and space could cease to exist if they do not kill the creature. However, they cannot open the doors. Plumber asks Ryan what they need to do, but Ryan only suggests taking a relaxing vacation to the bahamas. The Plumber then says that they cannot do that at the moment. The Shadow then speaks to Will, saying that he can help, he just needs to shake Will's hand to help him. Will says he doesn't trust the Shadow, but after a minute, Will decides to make a deal with the Shadow. However, at this time, it is too late to shake Shadow's hand, because Ryan uses his energy to zap the creature off the TOILET with an electrical charge. After the creature dies, they go back to normal, except for Will, who asks if he can have some time alone in the bathroom. The Plumber says thats fine, so Will goes in the bathroom and closes the door behind him, saying to himself "I'm okay, I'm okay." After the ending credits, the Shadow can be seen standing in the street in the middle of the night. The Shadow says that he just needs to wait a little bit longer before he can make his next move.